super_fanon_video_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders: Mega Squad
Story A long time ago before there was a Swap force, Before there was a Giant... There was the Mega Squad! 20 creatures that saved Skylands even before it was called Skylands! There were no arkeyans, No Kaos. There were only the Mega Squad, Master Eon, Random Townfolk and the Squad Squashers. The Mega Squads sworn enimies consists of 106 species! Now 10,000 years later Kaos is defeated forever. But the Mega Squad made a time portal to the modern time and the Squad Squashers followed. King Squadius morphed the modern world and the past world into his creation! Only the Skylanders can stop him! The mega squad is way stronger than the giants but are the size as a Swap Force. They can go up to Lv 20 Skylanders Magic: Spyro Double Trouble Voodood Wrecking Ball Ninjini Popfizz Dune Bug Hoot Loop Starstrike Trap Shadow Blastermind Cobra Cadabra Deja Vu Enigma Splat Buckshot Mysticat Painiatta Bearoll: Regular Comet-lot: MS Scat-ipus: MS Tech: Trigger Happy Drobot Drill Seargant Boomer Bouncer Sprocket Countdown Magna Charge Spy Rise Wind Up Chopper Gear Shift Jaw Breaker Treadhead High Volt Timarai: Reg Clockjerk: MS Pichimp: MS Water: Gill Grunt Slam Bam Wham Shell Zap Chill Thumpback Freeze Blade Punk Shot Rip Tide Wash Buckler Echo Flipwreck Lob Star Snapshot Dive Clops King Pen Geyzurr: Reg Whirlpool: MS Waterblurst: MS Earth: Bash Prism Break Dino-rang Terrafin Crusher Flashwing Doomstone Rubble Rouser Scorp Slobber Tooth Fist Bump Head Rush Rocky Roll Wallop Smash Hit Tri Tip Rumtumble: Reg Moonmover: MS Planeteratom: MS Fire: Eruptor Flameslinger Ignitor Sunburn Hot Head Hotdog Smolderdash Fryno Fire Kraken Blast Zone Kaboom Torch Wildfire Trailblazer Spitfire Tae Kwon Crow Firelush: Reg Ztingzakk: MS Blazernuke: MS Undead: Chopchop Cynder Hex Ghostroaster Eye Brawl Fright Rider Grim Creeper Rattle Shake Roller Brawl Night Shift Bat Spin Funny Bone Krypt King Short Cut Fiesta Chopscotch Toomboom: Reg Pharoke: MS Rollergoaster: MS Air: Lightning Rod Warnado Whirlwind Sonic Boom Swarm Jetvac Boomjet Free Ranger Popthorn Scratch Blades Fling Kong Gusto Thunderbolt Stormblade Bad Juju Windar: Reg Airtone: MS Windvane: MS Life: Camo Zook Stump Smash Stealth Elf Tree Rex Shroomboom Bumble Blast Grilla Drilla Stink Bomb Zoo Loo Bushwhack Foodfight Highfive Tuffluck Trillipede Ambush Bloomboom Maplsap: Reg Biratre: MS Equinoak: MS Dark: Blackout Nightfall Knight Mare Hoodsickle Starcast Shadoom: Reg Mooncloak: MS Veilshade: MS Light: Knight Light Spotlight Astroblast Aurora Blastertron Blindi: Reg Angelicas: MS Beamburst: MS Non-Playable Characters Flynn Tessa Cali Hugo Arvil Nitra Oake Bearoll's Father Whiskers Worlds World 1= Evilized Woodburrow 10% World 2= Emerald Desert 20% World 3= Flame Forest 30% World 4= Bearoville 40% World 5= Squad Squasher Jungle 50% World 6= Whiskers' Tree Community 60% World 7= Clean Mountain 70% World 8= Polluted City 80% World 9= King Squadius' Lair 95% Post Game 100% Bosses Evilized Tessa= W1 Squash Admin Sandstoner= W2 Squash Admin Flame Ghost= W3 Squash Admin Boomwreck= W4 Squash Commander Zappup= W5 Squash Commander Leafpup= W6 Squash Commander Waterpup= World 7 Squash Boss Prince Squadius= World 8 Squash King: King Squadius= World 9 Category:Z-Weight Games